Hearts at War
by animefreak5483
Summary: AU! Tai, Sora, Matt live in the South in 1861. Both M & T fall in love with Sora. But can love survive when the US Civil War errupts tearing friendships and family apart?
1. The South

Hello all you Taiora readers-  
Haven't seen me in a while! But have no fear- I am still around…. Just posting some other fics on top of my assortment of Taioras! I do have several Taioras to post for you so keep your eyes open-   
I do appreciate the reviews- So keep them coming- the more I get the faster I type, and the more willing I am to procrastinate with school work :) Wait- I do that on a daily basis- anything (well almost anything) is better than reading 100+ pages of boring essays and mind numbing banter. Oh well I'll shut up now- sorry  
  
This is another one of my AU/different time period Taioras. Sorry I'm a history nut and I like writing about the past- especially American and Japanese History- very interesting. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- This goes for the entire story- I hate having to type stupid disclaimers- so I repeat- I don't own it!  
  
The hot Carolinian sky shone down on the land. In the cotton field scores of workers labored. Well they weren't just workers, they were slaves. But this was the common and widely accepted sight for the year and this part of the United States. It was early in the spring months of the year 1861, and the fledgling nation was having troubles. There were whispers and rumors that war was upon them, but they mostly went unnoticed as the plantations continued it's usual day-to-day life.  
From the center of a large plantation a girl, in her mid teens came trudging towards the fields. Her auburn hair, which once was in perfect order, was now flying free past her shoulders. In her very confining long dress she carried two heavy wooden buckets full of water from a well. Her dress, which immediately identified her as a member of the higher social class, and the daughter of the plantation owner, was no longer in pristine order. It was damp from perspiration and spilt water, and dirty from walking out into the fields. Still she walked out back towards the fields giving water to the tired worker.   
Her actions were looked down on by all the other 'white' workers and hired hands, so she was all alone in her task of trying to ease the pain of the other's unjust labor.  
By now she had made several trips, but had a long way to go so that everyone got a drink.  
She had just filled up the next two buckets and was about to return to the field when a strong arm took hold of one of the buckets.  
"You know, Sora you shouldn't do that." A voice said from behind her.  
Sora was a little angered. Several of her father's hired hands tried to stop her and it was hot- she wanted to finish soon and take a break herself. She was just about to turn on the man and yell at him when she saw who it was.  
"You'll get heat stroke. Here let me help." A young man said. He looked to be not too much older than she was. She turned and recognized the unruly brown hair and deep caring eyes to be those of her best friend Tai.  
"You know Sora, you shouldn't have to do this- it's a man's job to see to it the people get water." He smiled as he took both buckets from her tired hands.  
"Tai, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Do I need an excuse to see my best friend?" He asked her as he began walking towards the fields. Sora quickly filled another bucket and followed. Together they made several more trips.  
"So, I suppose you've been doing this all day?" He asked. "You know you shouldn't push yourself all the time- it's hot and.."  
"Tai, they don't get a break- why should I?"  
"Come on Sora, you're not the same… I mean I dislike slavery as much as you, but there's nothing we can do about it right now."  
"You're wrong Tai. We can do a lot."  
They were almost done with the field of workers. The temperature was rising very fast. Tai, who was a great deal stronger than Sora and was more rested was doing just fine in the heat. Sora however was trying hard to keep up. They had just entered the cotton field again when all of a sudden Sora collapsed. A gasp came out from the slaves. They all liked Sora and thought of her as one of them and a friend came to her aid.  
"Miss Sora?" A woman ran to her. Tai turned around to see what was the commotion. He nearly spilt the two buckets he carried as he dropped them and ran to Sora.  
"Sora!" He yelled as he touched her forehead. She was burning up. Her skin looked a sickly pale and her cloths were drenched with perspiration.  
"Quick get some water." Tai said and a slave brought over one of Tai's buckets. He took off his shirt and soaked it in the still cool water. He gently wiped her face and tried to cool her down.  
Several slaves helped him unbutton some of her cloths- 'This dress is way to thick!' He thought.  
"I have to get her to some shade." Tai said as he picked her up into his arms and ran to the nearest tree. Once in the comfort of the shade of a big tree he continued to douse her with cold water. Soon she began to come around.  
"W..what happened?" She groaned as she came to.  
"God Sora you scared me!" Tai sighed as he helped her sit up against the tree trunk. "Are you going to stop now? You could have hurt yourself seriously!"  
"Tai what are you talking about?"  
"You passed out! You've been working to hard in this heat- Now will you at least take a break and we'll get you a change of cloths and something cool to drink.." Tai said as he stood. Sora being the stubborn person she was tried to stand as well; only to fall down. Tai shook his head at her and chuckled. "You don't give up do you?"  
"Shut up and help me up, will you?" She said finally knowing she needed help. Tai bent down to help her. Instead of getting her to her feet, he picked her up in his arms like some knight in a fairy tale.  
Sora's first reaction was to blush as she felt his bare chest. She then began to squirm. She wanted to walk.  
"Will you just relax-" Tai said as he began walking to her house. Sora did stop moving and a silence fell between the two.  
It was awkward, but not uncomfortable. The feminine side of Sora instinctively kicked in and she put her arms around his neck and relaxed with her head on his shoulder. This side of Sora rarely kicked in, being raised by only a father that Tai almost threw her off him and asked what happened to his friend. But he didn't. Instead he kind of liked the butterflies in his stomach as he carried her up the porch of her two-story home. 


	2. The Confrontation

Hello again- With the weekend and all- I had time to type after got my homework done :) Go Kate! I finished homework early!!!! Anyway- I'm getting back into the swing of things and I've found time to keep writing! I enjoy writing- anyway on to the story!  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Tai walked up the stairs to the house, he heard screams coming from inside.  
"Oh GOD- what happened to my baby?" A large black woman practically screamed. It was Tilly, Sora's nanny and servant. She burst through the front doors and towards Tai. Sora opened her eyes and looked at the frantic woman.   
"I'm fine, really. Tai you can put me down now."   
"She passed out for a little while out in the fields." Tai explained to Tilly, who was hovering around Sora making sure she wasn't hurt.   
"Miss Sora, you need to stop this! That kind heart of yours is going to kill you and just look at your dress! Come on- let's get you cleaned up before your father sees you!" Tai gently set Sora down on her won feet and Tilly took her up the stairs to her room.   
Tai stood there with out a shirt, his wet one slung over his shoulder.   
Out of nowhere a man came up to the porch. He was wearing an expensive black suit coat. It was Sora's father.  
"Why hello Taichi, having problems with your shirt I see."  
"Oh hello Sir." Tai said. "Um.. Yeah. I guess I am." The two men chuckled.  
"More lie my daughter is causing the problems… come with me and we'll get you a new one." Tai would have turned down the offer, but arguing with Sora or her father was a losing battle. They were so similar- stubborn and proud.  
"I'm sorry again my boy."  
"No it's alright sir, it really wasn't her fault. We were bringing water to the workers and she fell for a second…"  
"I see she's been dragging you into her schemes again."  
"She didn't drag me… I .. Wanted to help her."  
"I know. Those eyes are hard to say 'no' too. Her mother had the exact eyes…"  
"Um.. I…"  
"Don't worry taichi, my boy. I like you- you're a good man. Sora needs someone who can put up with her temper."  
"Um.. Sir. What are you talking about?" Tai asked, a bit embarrasses. Of course deep down he had wanted to talk to Sora's father about officially courting her, but the old man beat him to it.  
"I'm not blind. I was young once too. It's the best thing I the world to find that part of you." He told Tai patting him on the back.  
"Then.. It's ok?" Tai asked almost stupefied. Every time for the past year he had come over hoping to ask Sora' father, but he had always lost the courage… he didn't want to get on her father's bad side. When Sora's dad got mad no one disobeyed him… except Sora, of course.  
"Of course my boy- you know your parents and I had always wanted one of you two boys to marry my daughter. But you seem to handle her better. Your poor brother was given quite a scare the last time her came over…"  
'My brother.' Tai thought. Tai was the younger of two boys. His older brother was two years older than him and Sora. Tai also didn't look much like him. Tai had brown hair like his father where as the other was blond. The worst thing was they both liked Sora… the three grew up together playing. Lately a competition of sorts had been going on for Sora's affection.  
"So how is your family doing?" The man asked as he pulled a shirt out of a drawer and gave it to Tai.  
"We're fine. Mom and dad left for a trip to New York yesterday…"  
"Ah- that's where those two ran off to. And they left you boys in charge?"  
"Well actually they left Matt in charge." Tai said. His older brother… Matt…. Tai liked his brother, but when he tasted power everyone beware! That's why Tai decided to come over for a day- to get away. Matt would try and up production today and Tai couldn't stand seeing the way the workers were treated when Matt took charge. "I would only have gotten in his way, so I thought I'd come over and keep Sora out of trouble." Tai laughed. "But that seems to be impossible."  
"I agree with you there. Well I would like to stay and chat, but I need to get out and over see the new well we're digging for the worker's homes."  
"It was nice talking to you again sir, and thank you."  
Tai returned to the main hall where he had entered. There he found Sora being lectured by Tilly. Sora was in a lighter looking dress. To most women of the day, the dress she wore would be considered scandalous. It was short sleeved and she wore no ruffle underskirts underneath the skirt. She looked like an ordinary farm hand, one with no class standings or money, but to Tai she still looked like a goddess.  
  
"But Tilly." He heard her say. "it's wrong and you know it. I want to help. I just can't sit and do nothing."  
"Sora hun, I know it's hard for you to see this, but most of us slaved like it here. We accept our fate and well we're treated better here than most dream of. Your family has always been kind to their workers." Tilly told her.   
Tai entered the room. "Why hello Master Taichi. I'm sorry I didn't greet you before, it's just.."  
"Don't worry about it Tilly." Tai said with a smile. "You have your hands full looking after Sora here.."  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sora remarked angrily.  
"Just that I'm surprised you haven't given poor Tilly here a fatal heart attack, that's all."  
"Tai! You're such a jerk." Sora commented and acted as if she was mad. Tai and Tilly just laughed.  
"Now I know you haven't eaten yet, so I'll fix you up something before I go and help the cooks make the bread for the day."  
"Can I help Tilly? Please?" Sora pleaded.  
"yeah I wouldn't mind helping." Tai added. "Besides she can't get into too much trouble if we're both keeping an eye on her."  
"Well alright then.. Come on you two." Tilly smiled as Sora frowned at Tai's comment.  
  
They spent the rest of the early afternoon baking the bread. Sora and Tai joked and talked with the servants, who were not use to talking with others besides fellow slaves. But they all soon warmed up to Sora and her cheerful disposition and limitless enthusiasm.  
When the bread was all done they went and distributed it among the workers, who were given a break after much debate between the field master and Sora. Of course Sora, being the stubborn and persistent person she was, was granted the request for a fifteen-minute break.  
Tai was still distributing some bread among the men, while Sora went off to play with some of the worker's children.  
"that miss Sora's a special one." An elderly slave said to Tai. "Her heart is limitless. I wish others could be as loving as she is."  
"You best take good care of her Master Taichi." Another spoke up. Tai felt a red blush surge over his face. Were his feelings for Sora that obvious, that even the workers saw it?  
"Don't worry, I will." Tai said as he sat down and joined the men for a break. Sora sure did get him tired out when he came over.  
"are you sure you can handle her?" The men chuckled at Tai. He was obviously the youngest (not to mention the only white person) in the group of large, muscle bound black men he sat with.  
"She's a sure spitfire and can be quite a lot of trouble at times."  
"I'll manage some how." Tai laughed wit them.  
"So have you gotten the master's blessings yet?" Another man asked.  
"Actually I did.. Today actually.. I just have to tell sora that…" Tai sighed as he watched Sora run around with the kids.  
"you'll do fine master Taichi You know the way she acts around you, I know she feels the same way for you."  
A few minutes later Sora came running over to where Tai and the men where sitting. She smiled as she caught her breath. Her smile was contagious. She took a seat near Tai's side.  
"So have you guys heard the news?" Sora asked.  
"And what would that be?  
Tai asked giving her a crooked grin that made her laugh.  
"Senator Lincoln is going to emancipate the slaves once he's in office as president." She said. "Isn't that great news?"  
"It won't be that easy though… there's already talk of succession." Tai added on a serious note.  
"They talk of civil war." A slave added. "What's going to happen then?"  
"I don't think it'll go that far, at least I hope not." Sora said.  
"Sora, not everyone in the South thinks about slavery like you and me." Tai added. "I don't doubt they'll fight to keep it… even Matt had talked about joining in a Southern army."  
"Tai, you wouldn't fight in a war would you?" Sora asked, her spunk turned serious and worried.  
"If I have to, but I'd be fighting for the North and not for the South."  
The talk of war was dropped and the break was soon over. The workers returned to the fields after thanking Sora for the act of kindness.  
  
She and Tai just stayed silent for a while longer. Both had their minds on war and what it would be like. Sora looked at Tai. She didn't want him to go- she wanted him to be her friend forever, well maybe more than a friend. For him to be at her side to the rest of her life was that she truly wanted…  
Suddenly Tilly's yelling sobered them ad they got up and walked to the house.  
The supper meal was being set on the table. There was an extra place set for Tai and then two more.  
"Tilly who's the extra places for?" Sora asked.  
"Dear girl your father is having the governor over remember? Now run and get dressed." Tilly shooed Sora up stairs. "Taichi you can join the gentlemen in the parlor if you wish."  
Tai straightened his attire and entered.  
"Ah Taichi! I see you and Sora finally came in." Sora's father said as he motioned for Tai to join them. "Governor, this is Taichi, his family owns the plantation to the right a ways. Tai, this is the governor of South Carolina, and his friend representative Johnson."  
Tai politely shook hands and conversed with the men. Not to long after Sora entered the parlor. She had on a fancy blue dress and her hair was put back into an elegant bun, with several auburn curls hanging down her near her pale skin.  
"And there's my baby girl now." Her father said as he hugged her. He then introduced her to his guests. "Well then, shall we have supper?" He asked as he ushered everyone into the formal dinning hall. Sora and her father rarely used it, only for special occasions and for guests.  
Tai offered his arm to Sora, who accepted it- proper etiquette of course. Tai helped seat her and then took the place at her side.  
The dinner conversations started out light and good-hearted at the table.  
"So Miss Sora, what ever did you do on such a hot day? Some stitching perhaps?" The governor asked trying to continue friendly chitchat.  
"Oh no sir." Sora said. "I don't care much for stitching and such."  
"Well t hen what do you do to keep yourself amused?"  
"Today I was outside." she plainly said.  
"Relaxing in nature, how nice. I enjoy that myself."  
"I do like relaxing, but I haven't done much of that today. You see Taichi, and I were brining water to the workers an then we ate a bit of lunch with them." The governor was shocked at her comment.  
"Why in heavens name would a pretty thing like you socialize with slaves?"  
"They are people too." Sora quickly added. She was about to fully let the governor have a piece of her mind, but Tai put his hand on hers. She looked at him and noticed the worried look on his face. His eyes pleaded with her to be quiet for once in her life.  
"You see governor, we look on our slaves a little differently than most." Sora's father spoke up. "They are not just slaves, they are valued workers. Sora has always had a kind heart and well, we always treat our workers with human compassion and respect."  
"Good sir, the reason of our visit was to discuss just such a topic.. But I see that you have not sided wit us… it's a pity. Such an upstanding citizen like yourself could have found many advantages if you would only consider joining us." The governor cleared his throat. "We have been organizing a group of loyal southerners that are wiling to succeed if Mr. Lincoln tries to bring forth legislation about slavery."  
"I'll consider it governor." Sora's father said plainly.  
"But father that mean.." Sora stood up in shock at what she was hearing.  
"Sora, please sit down. You are embarrassing me by not respecting our guests. I taught you better than that." Her father said sternly.  
"I.. I'm sorry father." She said defeated as she took her seat.  
"and what about you and your family Mr. Taichi?" The governor asked.  
"You'd have to ask my father, because I know I don't speak for anyone, but myself. Personally sir, I agree with Sora on this. They aren't things, the are people." Tai replied in a calm manner.  
"well I am quite ashamed. Proud Southerners like yourselves siding with the North?"  
"I never said that governor." Sora's father interrupted. "Why don't I think it over and 'I'll come and talk to you." With that the three older men walked out of the dinning room.   
  
Sora remained silent. She stared at her hands, her head hung low.  
"Sora!" Her father came back into the room once he bid his quest farewell. "You know better than that! What were you thinking?" He yelled. This was the first time Tai had seen him yell at Sora. Usually it was a joke, but now he was serious. "I let you do some of the most unladylike things, but that was unacceptable… I know growing up with out a mother was tough, but what do you want me to do?"   
Sora remained silent, although tears began to stream out her eyes.  
"I'm sorry daddy." She cried as she ran out of the room in tears.  
Tai remained silent during the whole conversation.  
"God.. I'm sorry baby." He tried to tell her but she was already upstairs. Her father sighed. "Taichi, why don't you go and see how she is doing… I didn't mean to loose my temper at her… it's just all this political pressure… things are changing Taichi." Tai placed an arm on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."  
"It's alright sir, I'll go and check on her." Tai said as he left.  
  
He walked up to Sora's room and knocked.  
There was no response, so her slowly opened the door to find an empty room with an open window. Tai walked out to the balcony and found it vacant. But he heard a soft sobbing sound coming from above on the roof. He turned and found Sora huddled against a window frame of the attic.  
"Sora." Tai said as he began to climb up to see her. "Sora, are you ok?" He asked as he sat beside her. Putting his arm around her, she curled up to him and sobbed. He drew her closer and kissed her head.  
"It's ok Sora, he isn't mad anymore… it's alright."  
"I'm so stupid… I couldn't even keep my mouth shut and now I've created problems for daddy.."  
"Shh… the governor was just trying to intimidate us anyways. The South couldn't possibly go to war and win against the North.. So it probably won't happen."  
"But what if it does? Taichi… what if you… have to leave? What if you.."  
"Sora that won't happen. I could never fully leave you… because well… Sora … I … I jus won't, ok?" Tai cursed at himself. He had it right on the tip of his tongue… but he just couldn't say it as she cuddled up to him. In all his years he knew her, she never seemed this scared. And he hoped that such a beautiful spirit never had to witness a war, if it was in the future. They spent several more moments in silence.  
Sora fell asleep there, peacefully in Tai's arms. He decided it was too late to leave, so after he brought Sora in her room he went and slept on her couch. 


	3. The Choice

Hello again- it's that time again- time for another chapter of the Taiora goodness!  
Anyway- keep those reviews coming! I enjoy them all!  
You know the disclaimers by now ;)  
  
Ch 3  
  
The next morning Tilly woke the two up. After a simple breakfast Sora and Tai went for a short walk.  
The morning was very enjoyable. There was a breeze and the harsh sun from yesterday was hidden behind the clouds.   
When they returned to the house, they noticed a white horse tied to the hitching post in front of the porch area. Tai instantly recognized the horse as his brother's. The two walked inside the house to find Matt waiting for them.  
  
"So there you are little brother. Good morning Miss Sora." He bowed and kissed her hand. He turned all his attention to Sora. She couldn't help but blush as he looked at her with those deep blue eyes of his.  
Tai was jealous.  
"What brings you here Matt?" Sora asked kindly motioning for them to take a seat in the parlor.  
She excused herself for a moment and went into the kitchen to get some refreshments.   
The two brothers sat alone and in silence. Matt's stare, however, said volumes to Tai.   
"So.. Tai. This is where you've been. Trying to sweep her off her feet?"  
"Matt, you don't know what you're talking about. And besides I don't have to do anything like that. She likes me for who I am and so does her father."  
"You're not serious? He would allow his daughter, a delicate southern flower, to court a nothing like you?"  
"Just remember you're the brother of this nothing."  
Before the conversation went further Sora reentered with lemonade.  
"Here you go- Tilly made it fresh!" She smiled setting the tray down and sitting across from the two boys who occupied the couch. "So how are things going Matt?" Sora asked. "you're feeling better? I really didn't mean to get you hurt the last time you were over."  
"I'm fine, getting thrown off a horse nothing. Don't worry."  
After a few minutes of talking Sora's father came back into the house. Sora got up suddenly and ran to him.  
"Daddy I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I'll never do that again. I'm sorry…" She said as he opened his arms to her.  
"I know pumpkin.. And I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have yelled at you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "now with all that forgotten and forgiven what do you want to do today?"  
"Well Matt and Tai are here." She said taking his hand and leading him into the parlor with the two boys.   
"Well hello again Tai, I see you spent the night again. I hope you used the guest room- that old couch isn't comfortable anymore." He said smiling at Taichi. "And how are you Matt? It's been a while since we last saw you."  
"I'm fine sir, just been busy as of late. I came to collect my brother who seems to have come here and then I was wanting to discuss things with you.. Privately, if you would have the time. I know how busy your schedule can be." Matt said.  
"why of course. Sora why don't you run along. Tilly could use your help in the kitchen." Sora did as her father told her.  
"Should I go as well?" Tai asked.  
"No, Tai. I want you to hear what I have to say." Tai sat back down, much to Matt's dislike.  
"now boys… I know what you're both thinking. And Matt I know what you are going to ask. Tai we talked about this a little yesterday. I just want to make one thing clear. You both have my blessings and permission to try and court my daughter. I'm not going to choose one over the other- because I want Sora to be happy and decide on her own. Therefore I will hold you two to respect her choice and her wishes."  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"Hey Tilly, what do you think Matt needed to talk to father about? He looked so serious about something." Sora asked as she sat on the counter while Tilly went about the cooking for the noon meal.  
"it's not my place to say Sora- hun. But I have a good idea on the topics."  
"What?"  
"Sora. How old are you?"  
"Sixteen, going on seventeen in a few months." She answered.  
"And how old is Mast Taichi and his brother?"  
"Matt just turned eighteen and Tai's a few months older than me." She replied. Then it dawned on her. "You.. You don't thing that…" They were talking to her father about courtship…. "NO!" She moaned.  
"Come on darling, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Tilly smiled.  
"I know but…"  
"And I know you have a little crush on master Tai." Tilly said causing Sora to blush.  
"Do not."  
"It's ok Sora. It's only natural for a girl to like a boy and begin courtship."  
"But what if daddy wants me to see Matt? I don't like Matt like I do Tai.. This is horrible tilly! What if…"  
"Stop with the what if's- I know your father wouldn't force ya into anything. And in my opinion I say your father likes Tai a little better."  
"Can't I just stay like this forever? I don't want to court anyone."  
"Don't you want to be a mother honey?"  
"No." She said as she broke down.  
"Come here sweetie.. It's alright." Tilly said conform tying her confused and worried girl.  
"Well if that's everything gentlemen, I need to get back to supervising the well construction. Good luck with the plantation work Matt.. It takes a lot of responsibility to keep things in order." The two boys walked out of the parlor after he left.  
  
"She needs someone who can control her antics and provide for her Tai, besides I'm the oldest." Matt said.  
"Matt… Sora doesn't need for someone to try and kill her spirit. Besides like her father said- it's her choice." Tai said as he stormed out of the parlor and went to go see Sora.  
"Hey Tilly, how are you?" Tai waved.  
"Master Tai, Master Matt." She said with respect. "I'm doing well this morning thank you. Miss Sora ran out back if you're looking for her." Matt quickly left out the back door. Tai meant to follow, but tilly grabbed his hand.  
"She knows about the whole idea of courting one of you- she's scared.. don't make things worse for her by playing this like a game. She likes you a lot even loves ya probably. But don't fight with Matt in front of her- she won't like it."  
"I agree tilly. But to Matt this is just a game to gain more power and money." Tilly nodded at Tai's statement and let go of his hand.   
Matt was still looking for her as Tai exited the house.  
"where did she go?" Matt asked a bit annoyed. Tai smiled. He knew exactly where she was. So he started walking. Matt followed.  
They made their way down towards the creek that was near the slave quarters. Matt was uneasy about venturing there, but he followed anyways. Pride wasn't about to stop him.  
There with a handful of slaves, Sora was helping wash some sheets and cloths from the house. Tai just smiled. She really didn't mind working… and he loved her for that. Matt however was appalled. And stormed over to her.  
"Sora!" He yelled picking her up by grabbing her arms. Pulling her to her feet. She cringed as his grasp tightened and he dragged her out of the creek and away from the slaves.  
Sora yelled in protest but Matt didn't listen. He threw her down on the banks and stared at her with angry eyes.   
"What the hell are you doing? That's slaves work!"  
"Matt stop it!" Tai said as he knelt down next to Sora and checked her bruised arms.   
She couldn't help the tears from streaming down her face in fear of Matt's temper.  
Matt just growled as he saw Sora clutch to Tai for protection.  
"So I suppose you'll choose him now-" Matt sighed. "Look at him Sora- he's nothing! I can give you everything."  
"I don't want it! And I don't care… Tai is a hundred times better than you are!" She cried as she held on to Tai.  
Matt turned around and stormed off.  
  
The surrounding area remained quiet. The slaves all stopped doing their tasks and were about to come to Sora's aid, but Tai stepped up instead. He just held her close.  
"it's ok Sora, I'll be here for you. I'll take care of you… I love you Sora."  
"Do you?" She asked in a whisper. Tai nodded. Kissing her forehead. "So do I." She smiled as he wiped away the tears.  
"Come on, let's get you some dry cloths." Tai chuckled as he helped her up. Her dress skirt was soaked from all the splashing she had done. 


	4. Partings

Hello All!  
Guess who's back? ME! (You be the judge if that's a good thing or not)  
Anyway- BUSY BUSY BUSY! I don't even remember what free time is. But I got the chapter typed- so you should be happy-  
All standard disclaimers apply- as usual.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The weeks went on with Tai and Sora officially becoming a couple. Everything with the courtship was perfect, aside from the jealous brother. But Tai learnt to forget about Matt; Sora, he thought, was much more fun to concentrate on.  
But in those weeks the tensions between the North and the South grew worse. The talk of civil war became increasingly a reality. Tai knew he had to leave soon; otherwise he'd be forced to fight for a side he did not believe in. He knew he had to go north.  
And that day he and Sora had hoped would never come did. At dawn Taichi was leaving, secretly to join the Union army in the North. The tried to forget about that fact, and lived a perfect day together. Nothing could interrupt them.   
"Sora… I just want you to know that I'll come back to you. No matter what. Please wait for me." Tai asked as he looked into her tear filled eyes.  
"Tai." She cried, as she held tight to him.  
"I have to go baby… we knew that it would happen eventually. And this way I'll be on the right side."  
"I know… come back to me.. I love you," she sobbed into his shirt. She pulled back and took a note out of her pocket; she folded it into one of her lace handkerchiefs and handed it to him. "Here… when ever you get lonely read this."  
"Thanks and this, this is fro you." He replied as he slipped a ring unto her finger. "When I come back, will you marry me?"  
"Oh Tai! Of course!" She smiled through the flood of tears.  
Tai had to leave. Dawn was breaking on the horizon; he and another friend were leaving together now. Sora stood close to his side as he double-checked his horse by the barn of her father's plantation.  
"Wait for me." He whispered as he kissed her before he mounted.  
"Forever." She breathed. He nodded his head towards Tilly and the others seeing him off. Sora ran to Tilly as he and his riding companion faded off in the distance. He was gone.  
For several days Sora was quiet after his departure. But soon she received several pieces of mail from him. He assured her he was fine and training with a company of Union soldiers. Sora felt a little better knowing he was safe, and after a while she started to become her old self again.  
Times were tough now with the war officially started. Word of victories and battle spread. But life, for the most part, went on life like normal. Until one day.  
Sora had just returned home one day from town when she saw smoke coming from the plantation home. She forced her horse into a full gallop. By the time she reached the house the hole roof was a blaze, along with several of the slave quarters. The tried slaves tried frantically to suppress the flames, but little helped.  
"Daddy?" Sora screamed as he was nowhere to be found. She was about to run into the house, but a large man stopped her.  
"No Miss Sora.." He said as he held her as she cried and screamed. She couldn't take it; the smoke, the stress and the worry got to her. And soon she passed out.  
  
When she came to the next morning, the fires were just smoldering ashes. Significant damage was done to the property. The workers had begun salvaging some of the valuables in the house and their quarters. But what they found saddened them more than losing their homes.  
"Miss Sora.." Tilly said as she rocked the stunned girl in her arms like she had done with her as a child.  
"Where's my father?"  
"He's dead baby." Tilly said as she pulled her tighter. "They found him in the house… I'm so sorry baby.  
"NO!" Sora screamed as she broke out of Tilly's embrace and ran.  
It was late in the afternoon when she returned. The servants had made a temporary shelter for the night in the barns. The dead had been buried, including the body of Sora's father.  
They did the best they could for the day and the next few. Sora once again returned to the silent shell she had been when Tai first left.  
Several days later, early in the morning a group of confederate soldiers rode up to the plantation. To Sora's surprise Matt was among them. He was decked out in an officer's uniform and all.  
The rode right up to where Sora knelt. Dismounting they approached her.  
"Sora.. Is everything alright?" Matt asked as he stood behind her. Sora couldn't help but break down. Matt held her while she told him of her father's death.  
"it's ok Sora, I'll take care of you… come live with me, ok? You'll have everything you ever wanted and you'll be safe with me. We'll be happy together." He whispered to her as he kissed her head.  
Sora froze. 'We'll be happy together?' She thought confused. She pushed away from him so she could look at his face. "What are you saying?" she asked.  
"I can provide fro you for the rest of your life- Sora… be my wife and you'll never worry ever again."  
"But… what about Tai?" She said quietly as she fingered the ring Taichi had given her before he left.  
"He left! He left you Sora to this! Don't you get it? You're alone! And you have no one to protect you now… look I'm sorry for your father's passing, but it couldn't be helped. You have to grow up… you can't always be carefree in life."  
"Grow up?" Sora said with a touch of anger. "Who are you to tell me to grow up?" She fumed. "Look at yourself Matt! You haven't done a full days work in your life! It's you who need to grow up and open your eyes."  
"I was hoping you'd reconsider, but I guess not. I won't be able to protect you then. If you insist on having such sentiments for slaves, you will only find pain and heart ache." With that he and his fellow officers left.  
"Tilly… we have to go." Sora said suddenly after they were out of sight.  
"What are you talking about child?"  
"They'll be back and take you all away- they'll force you back into slavery. You decided to stay even after you all were freed, but now we all have to leave… we'll go north… I'm not forcing you to do anything. But if you want we can all help each other get there. And we'll start a new life there where we all can be free."  
  
The rest of the day was spent salvaging and packing valuables. Sora divided up her remaining family money and items of value amongst everyone. That way they would all have something to start their new lives with.  
When dawn came the next morning they were ready to take off. Sora said her last goodbyes to her father and her family home. Not knowing what the future would bring her. More than likely Matt was right. The future would be a mixture of pain and heartache. But she had to leave, or else she would be forced to betray Taichi, and she couldn't live wit herself if she did.  
So they set off, a long journey ahead of them. A single white woman and group of blacks traveling north together. 


	5. Hearts Apart

Ok- so I gave up on studying- I can't focus on poli sci right now- sue me! Well, don't do that, but anyway!  
Review Review! I enjoy your comments.   
Oh well, I'm not a review obsessed writier- they are enjoyable, but not necessary. I like writing- keeps me out of trouble :D Believe me I need to keep myself occupied and out of trouble! So don't worry- I'll be writing for a long time!  
Disclaimers are the same old same old. Ya ya, me no own, you happy?  
  
FYI: The civil war spanned about a five year period- and there is no way I even want to try and write a fic that long- so time goes by really fast- I will let you know in the story what time and how far into the war the characters are- so if you get confused- just keep reading :)  
  
-  
Up in the border states between the North and South Tai was relaxing with his regiment. His group had seen some gruesome fight along the way- and it had made the men closer.  
Night had fallen and the troop stopped for the night.  
"What are you reading there Tai?" A short red haired boy inquired as he took a seat next to their campfire.  
"Hey Izzy- ah nothing much." He said as he refolded Sora's note and put it away.  
"Ah- come on, you don't have t get embarrassed about a sweet heart's love letter. Actually it's nice to remember family we left to fight for."  
"Yeah- I' just worried about her I guess." Tai said as he fingered the small handkerchief Sora had given him.  
"She'll be fine." The other boy replied.  
"I'm not so sure- she's still in South Carolina and well. There's a lot of fighting going on.. I wish I knew she was alright." Tai sighed.  
"What's got him down?" A blue haired man came over and joined the two.  
"Hey Joe, Tai here is just worried about a loved one." Izzy informed him.  
"Don't worry Tai. If she's as spirited as you say, she'll be fine." Joe smiled. He and Tai came to know each other pretty well when Tai came tot eh med tent with a small bullet graze on his arm. Joe (Of course) was the field doctor in the unit.  
"I bet she's making her way North right now." He added.  
"yeah, you're right I just miss her is all." Tai said as he slipped into his sleeping bag.  
"We all miss our families, but I'm sure this will all be over soon." Joe told them.  
"I hope so." Tai replied as he closed his eyes. 'Goodnight my love- stay safe… I love you.' He thought as he fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
'Oh Taichi.' Sora thought as she looked up to the stars. 'I miss you so much… I need you.. I can't do this on my own.' A silent tear trickled down her cheek. 'Nigh my dearest.' She said as she too fell asleep.  
  
But the morning came all too soon and Sora, with her companions, was on the road again.  
The past month had been hard. Sora had been ripped away from everything she had grown up with: her home, her father and he love. Everything had changed. And only heaven knew when or if she was to see them again.  
  
Sora had woken up with a fever. She knew it wasn't a good time to be getting sick, so she tried to hide her illness from the others. Tilly, however, caught on very quickly. But there was nothing they could do- if they stopped now they could get caught by confederate soldiers or stuck in a battle. So they had to press on.  
  
The third day of feeling sick, Sora could take no more. She suddenly collapsed to the ground.  
"My poor baby." Tilly cried. "We need to get her some help."  
"But from where?" A man asked. Tilly looked around. She praised the Lord when she saw a small house not to far from the road.   
"You all rest here, Let's get her to that house." She motioned for the man to help her carry Sora.  
  
They slowly walked to the door and hesitantly knocked. There was silence as the door opened. A tall girl with long brown hair answered the door.  
"Oh MY!" She said as her eyes went on the unconscious figure held in the man's arms. "The poor thing- quickly bring her in!" The young woman instructed. Tilly and the man sat and waited as the house's occupants tended to Sora.  
  
"Thank you miss." Tilly said. "We owe you a great deal."  
"Oh no, think nothing of it." The girl smiled back sweetly. "By the way just what are you all doing out in these parts anyway?"  
"We were heading North… but Miss Sora here suddenly took ill."  
"Yes, she's really sick. I don't think you should try moving her… I can take care of her, if you all want to continue on." She offered.  
"That's mighty kind of you Miss."  
"What's with all the miss stuff? Simply call me Mimi and I'm glad to help."  
After the now freed slaves took a break, it was time to continue North. Tilly hated leaving Sora behind- but if she and the others didn't make it North soon they could be killed or forced back into slavery.   
Mimi had told them of a railroad station not too much further that would take them as far north as they wanted to go.  
"Thank you again miss Mimi… I just hate to leave her. She means so much to us and to me."  
"I'll take care of her and you'll meet again once everything settles down. Don't worry she's safe here. I promise."  
And with that the group continued on their journey.  
  
-  
  
Tai, Izzy and Joe found themselves on the march with their troop.  
"Man are these Southerners dumb." A boy named TK said. He had just joined the regiment. Tai thought he looked almost too young to be fighting.  
"Hey." Tai said taking offense. "Not all Southerners are like that."   
"Oh sorry Tai. You're different. I just meant the other ones."  
"Don't worry about it kid- I know what you meant. My brother's one of them."  
"So why'd you join the North Tai?" TK asked. The boy had taken to Tai like a little brother. He looked up to him and respected Tai.  
"Well… it was just the right thing to do is all… me and Sora always thought slavery was just not fair…and I needed to do something about it."  
"Sora's your girl right?" TK asked. "The one you talk about?"  
"Yes," he sighed. "She's my one and only.. I proposed to her before I left. When I get back home, I'm going to find her and marry her. We'll live happily forever."  
"That sounds nice… I wish I had a girl like that." TK said.  
"Me too." Joe spoke up.  
"What about you Izzy?" TK asked.  
"Me?" Izzy said surprised. "I guess I never gave it much thought. There's so much I want to do before I settle down."  
"Don't worry about it guys. There'll be someone for you- and you'll fell it in your soul when you find her." Tai said smiling at his new best friends.  
  
-  
  
"I think she's waking up." Mimi said. "She's been out for days."  
"It's a good thing I just got back from town with supplies." Another girl said. She was younger than Mimi and her hair was shorter and darker.  
"Yes, thanks for going Kari." Mimi smiled as she wet a rag and wiped Sora's face.  
Sora let out a groan as she began to move. She slowly opened her eyes- her vision was a bit blurry- but when it cleared she saw the faces of two girls looking down at her.  
"Hello." Mimi smiled. "I'm glad you're finally awake. You had us worried there."  
"Where am I?" Sora asked worriedly. "What happened to Tilly and the others?"  
"Hush now- your friends are safely on a train North. And you've been out for two days. So we kept you here." Mimi said.  
"Who… are you?"  
"Oh- I'm sorry. My name is Mimi, and this is my sister Kari."  
"Hi." Kari smiled at her.  
"I'm Sora, thank you for helping us.. You don't know how important it is to me that they're all safe."  
"Now don't you go and worry about a thing. You can stay here as long as you like- we have plenty of room." Mimi said handing Sora some broth to drink.  
"Thank you." Sora replied.  
  
Sora stayed with her new found friends Mimi and Kari. The three women tended a garden that was big enough to live on. They all became very close, like sisters. Together they tried the best they could to try and forget about the war that was raging all around.  
But for Sora- she couldn't just forget. 'Oh Tai, where are you? Are you safe?' She asked the heavens daily. But no response came. On top of her worries, she only seemed to make herself sick with stress. She would awake groggy and dizzy. It only got worse- but she couldn't just lay in bed all day- it was not fair to Mimi and Kari. They had been so kind to her.   
'Why did you have to go Tai?' She cried as she worked in the garden.  
  
Sora worked until Mimi called her in for supper. She was exhausted.- mentally and physically. She ate a little of their garden produce and went to sleep. All she wanted was sleep.   
As dawn's first rays crossed the horizon, Sora awoke suddenly only to have a nocuous feeling. She ran from her bed to the outhouse. When the waves of heaves ended Sora felt worse. She had completely emptied the contents of her stomach. All she could do was sit and cry.  
  
When she exited the outhouse a worried Mimi and Kari stood there with their night robes on.  
"Sora?" Kari started.  
"I'm fine- I'm just not feeling so good." Sora put on a fake smile. "I just need to sleep it off."  
"Sora you've been here almost two months! You've been sick almost the entire time. Are you sure you don't need a doctor? I mean there still is one in town, we could easily get him for you…"  
"No." Sora cried.  
"we're worried about you." Mimi said.  
Sora tried to walk away only to fall to her knees. She was just too weak……………  
--------------------------------  
  
And then they all died…. It was a short story but thanks for your support ;)  
  
If you want to find out what's wrong with Sora, if Tai will survive the war, and will they ever find each other- then you need to do your part- REVIEW! 


	6. Familiar Faces

So- did the fake ending scare you? Probably not- you know I wouldn't do that to you guys-   
Anyway- here's the next chapter. I thought I'd had better update this fic before I go off for a few days- Spring break! Actually it's more like 'Paper Writing Days of Hell'…. stupid school…. Enough from me- story!  
Thanks for you loyal reader/reviewers! This is for you guys-  
You know the disclaimer by now.  
-  
  
Several hours later, the doctor from town was examining Sora. Kari had gone into town to get him. As the doctor exited the room he was met with two worried females.  
"Is she ok?" "What's wrong with her?" They questioned.  
The doctor simply smiled. "It's nothing too serious. She'll be as good as new in about seven to eight months."  
"Eight months?" Mimi asked.  
"She's about a month or two along already." The doctor finished. The two girls were shocked.  
"You mean…. she's…"  
"Expecting? Yes, your friend is pregnant." He said as he packed up his stuff. "I have explained to her what she needs to do. But you'll have to make sure she doesn't exhaust herself like that again. I'll try and check back in when ever I can." He tipped his hat and left.  
The two girls entered the bedroom they all shared. On one of the three beds, Sora laid crying.  
  
"Sora…" Mimi went over and hugged her friend. "It's alright… everything will be alright." She comforted her.  
"Sora, did you know that you were… well you know?" Kari asked. Sora shook her head… her mind was a jumble. She was scared.  
"Do you know the… father?" Mimi questioned.   
In Sora's mind the night before Tai left flashed before her-  
They were walking in the woods together near her house. After they ate their picnic lunch… her eyes welled with tears now, remembering Tai's loving touch and kisses. How that magical moment happened… together they had created this life…  
"Oh Taichi." She sobbed into Mimi's shoulder. She didn't know if they were tears of joy for having his child- a physical sign of their love- or if she was crying due to fear. Maybe a mix of the two.  
"I can't do this." She cried. "Oh Mimi I'm so scared… What am I going to do?"  
"Don't worry we'll be there for you… and we'll help you find him. Until then it's just us four."  
"Four?" Soar questioned.  
"You, me, Kari and the baby!" Mimi smiled hugging Sora closer.  
"Thank you so much. I love you guys." Sora cried.   
"Now how about we get you something to eat." Kari said as they helped Sora up.  
  
-  
  
"Wow was that a bad fight." Izzy said. "Completely unorganized."  
"Yeah, but they put up a good fight. Those rebels are going to loose, however, because they are facing us!" TK said as they began to make camp after a successful battle.  
"Have you guys seen Tai?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah- I need to thank him. He saved my butt back there." TK said.  
"He's coming." Izzy informed them as he sat down. "He was talking with the commander."  
"Do you think he's going to be promoted?" TK asked.  
"Well he did go above and beyond the call today. I wouldn't doubt it." Izzy added.  
"Maybe the added work load would help him get his mind off this Sora girl. He's always reading that letter and it only gets him depressed. It's not healthy." Joe commented.  
"Hey guys." Tai said as he sat down. "Some show today."   
"Hey tai- what did the commander want?" Joe questioned.  
"Nothing much." Tai shrugged.  
"Come on and spill it!" TK smiled.  
"Oh fine. I got promoted." Tai smiled. "But that's not the best part."  
"What could be better?" Izzy asked.  
"The war's ended." TK suggested. Tai shook his head.  
"We get a break then?" Izzy inquired. Still Tai shook his head 'no.'  
"Well then tell us." Joe exclaimed. They had guessed almost everything from good food to better beer- but Tai still gave them a 'no' response.  
"We might be heading towards Georgia. And we'll pass by my hometown on the way! I'll get to see Sora again!" Tai's face light up.  
"How long will it take us?" TK inquired.   
"A long time marching. My poor feet. But by train not too long." Izzy answered. "I'd have to see a map to calculate the actual ETA time."  
"How long has it been since you saw her last?" Joe asked.  
"Too long." Tai sighed. "It's been exactly five months and 15 days since I left her… God I miss her smile."  
"I'm sure she misses you too."  
"I wonder what she's doing right now…" Tai went off into a daydream thinking about her. In his dream she was at her house, her father was keeping her safe. Tilly was running and yelling after her for causing trouble and all Sora did was smile… that smile. When she smiled, her face shown brighter than the sun itself…  
  
-  
  
However, Tai's dream was nowhere close to what was really happening to Sora. She stood barefoot at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables for a stew she was preparing. Her dress was loose fitting and her apron was tied snuggly around her swollen waist. She was definitely showing and everyday her womb grew larger as her child grew inside her.  
She had gotten use to the sickness and side effects of her condition a while ago. Mimi and Kari wouldn't let her work out in the garden anymore- so she was stuck to the housework. She had helped Tilly enough to know the basics of keeping a clean house.  
But the more she got use to her new lifestyle, the more she missed Tai.  
He had no clue he was going to be a father… and that hurt the most. He deserved to know, and they deserved to be together.  
'Oh Taichi… what I would give to be back at home on the plantation with you, Tilly and father.' She thought as she worked on.  
Through the months Sora stayed in the small cottage with her new family. They had been lucky to avoid the war's full wrath. However they had seen their fair share of the horrors of war. The retreating confederate forces, and the reinforcements marched by almost daily.   
  
-  
  
The war was going well for the Union. Tai was becoming a better officer everyday. Izzy, Joe and TK also worked their way up in the ranks.  
Their regiment's original goal was Georgia. But like all things in life- nothing went as planned. Their supplies had been stalled, which in turn caused serious troubles. They were waiting at a train station for several days now.  
"I hate this." Tai grumbled. "We can't fight without ammunition and other necessities."  
"Tell me about it commander." Izzy said. "There's a war going on and they're taking their dear sweet time."  
"Will you cut out the commander and sir stuff? You know I hate that- especially when you guys say it." Tai complained.  
"Sorry si… I mean Tai- force of habit." Izzy just smiled.  
"I'm going to walk up the track a bit and see if there's a problem with the track."  
"Ok Tai. Maybe we should go too?" TK said as he heard Tai's comment.  
"Alright TK, grab some gear. Maybe we can barter with the locals for fresh food as well." Tai said as he grabbed his officer's hat and put on his blue union coat. It gleamed with medals and honors that he and his troop had received.  
  
As they walked they spotted several small houses all clumped together.  
"Let's ask the locals if the train's been coming regularly." Tai suggested.  
"That's a good plan." TK replied.  
They noticed that as they got closer to the central area, the community was comprised mostly of freed slaves. But there was something different about these people… Tai felt as if her remembered some of their faces.   
Suddenly the most familiar faces of them all stood up from the small garden and looked at Tai. They were both at a loss for words.  
  
"Tilly?" Tai asked. "Tilly is that you?"  
A/N: I'll be back probably around Friday with a new chapter- that is if I survive…. Oh well- see you all later! 


	7. Life and Loneliness

Chapter 7  
  
Ah- well spring break wasn't so bad- I didn't get anything done really- I know I will be paying for that soon, but anyway I needed a break so I decided to type stories and such instead of papers. Come April 22nd I'll be crying… until then- here's the next chapter in the story- I'm actually finished writing it now- but it'll take more reviews to motivate me to type it. But I know you loyal Taioras won't let me down. :)  
I own my car- and that's about it!  
"Taichi?" The two suddenly found themselves hugging and practically crying for joy.  
"Oh master Taichi- we thought we'd never see a familiar face again." Tilly said kissing his cheek.  
"Sora.." Tai said quickly. "Where's Sora? Is she here? Why did you guys leave the plantation?" He asked as he looked around frantically for his love.  
Tilly didn't respond till Tai grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.  
"Oh is was horrible Taichi. The whole plantation house burnt down because the master didn't join with the other slave owners… we tried to save him.. But it was too late."  
"What about Sora? I need to see her." Tai begged.  
"She took ill."  
"NO! She can't be… dead.." tears welled up in his eyes. "No." Tilly shook her head 'no,' and Tai calmed down a bit.  
"We couldn't bring her here with us. She stayed with several nice girls and they said they would look after her. But that was a while ado, Taichi, I'm sorry. I should have stayed with her." Tilly broke down. It ate her up inside knowing that the one she loved like her own child behind.  
"Tilly it's ok. You left her in good hands it sounds… but where? Where is this house? Is it far?"  
"It's a good ways south of here. It took us forever to get here.. but she… she looked deathly ill. I'm not sure she would make it… it came so suddenly, and she's been through so much.. I'm sorry Taichi."  
  
When they finally took their leave of the group Tai was completely silent. The thought of Sora being dead was too much for him.  
"Tai? Are you going to be ok?" TK asked as they left the community with ands full of fresh produce. Tilly had insisted they take some with them. Tai didn't respond. "I'm sure she's fine. You said so yourself that she's not your ordinary girl… I'm sure you'll find her." TK tried to comfort his friend.   
"Thanks TK, I know Sora's not dead. My heart tells me she's alive… I just want to go find her and comfort her. She's suffered so much alone…"  
But no matter how much Tai wanted to go straight south and find Sora- orders came in and his regiment had to follow them. Tai had no choice.  
  
-  
  
"It hurts!" Sora cried. "I can't do this!"  
"Sora- look at me! You CAN and you WILL. Now PUSH!" Mimi commanded.  
"You can do this." Kari coached. The three women were alone. Most people had fled due to the moving union army. But Sora was in no condition to be moving.  
She had now been in labor for over two hours.   
"Sora you are NOT giving up." Mimi said to her friend. "Damn it where's your stubborn side now?"  
'She's right, I can do this.' She thought to herself. 'Tai wouldn't give up.. So I won't either.'  
Several minutes of laud shrieks of pain later, a baby's voice called out to the world.  
"You did it!" Kari giggled. She helped Mimi clean the baby up and wrapped it in a clean sheet.  
"You're a mom." Mimi smiled as he handed the crying bundle to Sora.  
"Congrats it's a boy!" Kari hugged the new mom.  
"My baby…" Sora smiled as she held the baby close. The baby's cries seemed to quiet down as Sora snuggled him close. Sora had to hold back tears as she got the first glimpse of his little eyes.  
"Oh isn't he cute?" Kari smiled. "What pretty eyes."  
"They're Tai's.." She said as she broke down thinking of her love.  
"Sora it's ok. Maybe you should rest a while." Mimi suggested.  
"it's just that he looks exactly like Tai.." She smiled through her tears. The baby did look a lot like Taichi, from the eyes to unruly fuzz of hair on the baby's head.  
"So what are you going t name him?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah! Pick a name!" Kari encouraged.  
"I…I think I will call you Tenchi…" She smiled. "Taichi Tenchi Kamiya." Sora added as she kissed the her child. "My little Tenchi.."  
"That's cute." Mimi giggled as she watched mother and child cuddle together for a nap.  
-  
  
"Everybody get down!" Taichi yelled as the cannon balls flew through the air. "Get that flank secure!" He ordered.  
The bloody battle wagged on, just like the war itself. They only made it into North Carolina and Tai was getting sick of fighting. The hidden rebel pockets of resistance had made their journey a long and hard one. But Tai never gave up because he knew in order to find Sora, he had to make his way south.   
  
"Those boys have been getting desperate." TK said as the group once again assembled at their fire after the battle.  
"How many did we lose today?" Tai asked.  
"A total of fifty dead and dozens more wounded." Joe said.  
"That's too many!" Tai said as he threw his hat on the ground and stormed off.  
"What's eating him?" Izzy asked.  
"Things are just getting to him. It's been what? Almost three years now. We've been fighting for so long and Tai's been worried sick about her. And then commanding isn't an easy thing to do." TK answered.  
"Maybe we should go talk to him." Izzy suggested.  
"No. Just leave him be. He's got to deal with this himself. He'll talk to us when he's ready." Joe said.  
  
Tai found himself in a secluded area, not to far from their campsite. He was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of worrying, and tried of being separated from his reason for living.  
'Today would have been her birthday.. She turned 20 today…' he thought. 'Had she changed? Did she look different? Had she moved on- did she get tired of waiting for him? Was she even alive?' All these and a thousand more thoughts assaulted him.  
She was all he could think about and it ate him up inside. He was forced to remember her… but it wasn't enough.  
With a raged anger he began punching the back of a tree. His knuckles bleed, but still he continued until his anger subsided and tears fell.  
"Happy Birthday love… I promise when I get back to you we'll never EVER leave each other's side. And I'll make up for all the pain and heartache we've suffered… wait for me Sora… my Sora." he whispered his hushed prayer and pledge into the sky.  
  
-  
  
"Momma! Momma?" A little boy ran through the gardens. The trees and flowers were out in full bloom on this beautiful spring day. Tenchi, like the trees and flowers, was growing fast.  
The boy was on the verge of his third birthday. He was very energetic and lively, like his parents had been in their youth. The little angel always had a smile on his face. It was Sora's smile, he had been graced with her smile, along with her light auburn locks. However the rest was the spitting image of Taichi. The deep eyes and the unruly, pointy hair all had belonged to Tai. Even the boys laugh was like his father's at his age.  
Sora sat against a tree resting. She had spent a full day working in the garden and she was tired. However she was thankful for such good friends like Mimi and Kari, that she didn't mind the work. And with having Tenchi to raise, she rarely had time to think anymore. But maybe that was a good thing. She had little time to cry about her troubles- and for that she was thankful as well.  
But lately Tenchi had become very inquisitive about such topics that she wanted to forget.  
'Momma where's my daddy?'- 'What was he like?'- 'Where is he?' or "Why did he leave?' Those hurt the most. Sora tried her hardest to not let herself cry. She simply told him over and over that 'daddy loves us very much and he had to leave to go and help others. Don't worry baby, he'll come back soon.' But the hollow words always came back to haunt her long after Tenchi's questions were exhausted.  
'Taichi were are you? Please be safe… I miss you so much. Everyday our baby grows and I wonder, will you ever know you're a daddy?' tears formed and forced their way out of her crimson eyes. She couldn't help it.  
  
Momma cry aden?" Came the voice of her beloved treasure. "Momma no cry… I here." He hugged her tightly. Sora kissed his little head.  
"Thanks baby.. Momma's ok." She said wiping the tears off her face and placing a smile where the frown was.  
"Momma no be sad. It's her birday." She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. He was only three and yet he was doing quite well with speaking. "Momma be happy." Tenchi said as he jumped up and down. "Purdy." He said as he stopped to hand her a flower.  
"It's beautiful." She smiled.  
"Come- auntie Mimi and auntie Kari made cake!" His brown eyes sparkled, just like his father's had when he got excited.  
"Alright." She said as she got up and took Tenchi's hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Mimi shouted as Sora and Tenchi entered.  
Sora smiled when she saw the small cake on the table in their tiny kitchen dinning area.  
"You guys shouldn't have. It's hard enough to find flour and sugar to use for meals." The two other girls just shrugged it off as Mimi light a candle on the cake.  
"Momma Momma! You get to make a wish! Blow it out." Tenchi said all excited. He really was a bundle of pure energy. Sora humored the boy and blew out the candle.  
"Yeah!" He squealed as the candle blew out. The three women in the room couldn't help but laugh at the joy he got. They all loved the little boy so much. His determination and sheer excitement in life gave them all hope in the midst of the death and destruction they witnessed first hand.  
"What did you wish for?"  
"Oh Baby- I can't tell you that." Sora said taking the boy in her arms. Being a mother seemed to come naturally to her. She always showered her boy with love and affection. With out him, she would be living an empty life full of heartache and pain.  
"If she told you it wouldn't come true." Kari pointed out.  
"It's present time!" Mimi shouted as she pulled out a small box.  
"Oh you guys, you didn't have to. You're the best family I could ever have… I love you guys." Sora smiled as she was surrounded by loved ones.  
  
-  
A/N: I know people wanted Tai to be there when Sora had the baby- but don't worry- everything works out in the end- as soon as I get some feed back- I'll post the next chapter!  
I sooner I get this fic done- the sooner I can start typing the next Taioras my strange brain came up with! Yeah- Taiora goodness! 


	8. Reunion and Goodbye

Chapter 8  
I've never had cheerleaders before- wow thanks Taichi Kamiya! Just for you and those other loyal readers I will give you all the next chapter! Once again- thank you, thank you for all the reviews and emails! I luv you guys-   
Here's the next installment of this fic- (Better cover my butt- I don't own digimon)  
Enjoy   
-  
The union army was pushing hard in the summer of 1885.The end of the war was almost insight. But that didn't mean things were going so easy. Not in the least.  
Tai and his group had been put in charge of guarding newly taken prisoners. Their group had been through hell and then some.  
"So Izzy, what are you going to do once we all are released from the army?" TK asked. The boy had grown a great deal over the years he was in Tai's regiment. The whole group had a remarkable bond, they were almost like brothers.   
"I'm not sure… and you?" Izzy asked.  
"I was thinking of helping Tai for a while.. You know- going south to look for Sora with him. I owe him my life, so it's the least I can do." TK said,  
"That sounds like a great idea. You, Joe and I could help him. We all owe him." Izzy replied.  
"Hey guys. What's' up?" Joe asked as he came up to the group. Izzy and TK filled him inon their plan.  
  
"Guys we've got a few new guests." Came a voice.  
"That's our cue people." Joe said as he stood up and walked over the in incoming group of confederate soldiers that had been taken prisoner.  
  
Tai was over seeing the operation when out of the corner of his eye something caught his eye.  
There in the middle of the crowd of battle worn confederates was a blond person being helped along by two others. He was moving very slowly and then he suddenly collapsed.  
Tai moved like a flash and was there at the man's side. He found himself looking down into his brother's face.  
"Matt?" Tai choked as he saw his only brother's wounds. "Oh my God Matt." He pressed his hands on the large gash on Matt's stomach.  
"T..Tai?" Came Matt's voice. He sounded tired and he was slowly loosing consciousness due to the lack of blood.  
"Get a medic over here!" Tai screamed. Joe, Izzy and TK rant o his side.  
"what's wrong?" Joe asked as he looked down on the two.  
"Help me Joe." Tai pleaded as he tried to stop the bleeding. Joe instantly went on his knees and began tearing away the blood soaked uniform.  
"Tai.." Matt started.  
"Sh- be quiet and save your strength. You'll be fine." Tai said. No matter how much Tai disliked his brother several years ago, he couldn't help but worry for his sibling.  
"Tai… I'm so sorry.. I tried my best to help her.. She wouldn't …" He wheezed.  
"What? Matt what are you talking about?"  
"Sora.. They burnt down her home.. I tried to stop them… her father he's dead…"  
"I know Matt, but Sora? Do you know where she is?" He asked.  
"You're lucky to have them Taichi… she always did like you bets… I watched over her for you. She wouldn't have me- she stayed loyal to you and suffered…. I wanted to be with her… but the tow of you belong together… I protected her the best I could after she left.."  
"Matt please, where's Sora? Where is she? I have to know." Tai's eyes were watering. His brother was dieing and he still didn't know how to find Sora. How much could one heart suffer?  
"A..about three weeks walk from the old creek…" Matt gasped for air. Joe shook his head at Tai, telling him that there was nothing he could do for the man. "They're there waiting for you at a small farm stead… hurry… I tried.. But she wanted you. They need you now Taichi…" Matt's' eyes closed. "I'm sorry for… everything…"  
Those were the last words he uttered before his body went limp. Tai knelt holding his brother's body in his arms. Tears fell as he realized his brother was gone.  
"Matt no." He sobbed as he hugged the lifeless body, he cried until he had no more tears left to shed.  
He could only watch as his only brother was buried in a field near the road. Tai carved a small marker out of wood with Matt's name on it and slowly walked away.  
He was exhausted… he went straight for his tent. No matter how much he wanted to curl up and die right there- he knew that somewhere out there Sora was still alive. Matt had said he had made sure she was safe. Even if he had any lasting hatred for his late brother, the fact that she was safe made Tai eternally grateful to matt.   
"Thank you Matt." Tai told him, as he looked up at the top of his tent. "Rest in peace… brother."  
-  
  
"Ah they make me so angry!" Mimi fumed as she picked up her basket of garden produce.   
"You would think the war would be over by now." Kari added. The two women had been discussing the war as they finished their daily tasks in the garden. Sora was in the kitchen with her helper creating the evening meal for the little family.  
"I'm just wish they wouldn't come here and raid our kitchen so much. They never use to be this bad." Mimi said.  
"I'm just glad they haven't really hurt anyone yet. I mean if something happened to little Tenchi I don't think I could deal with it. Sora neither."  
"Yeah, he is a little sweetie isn't he?"  
"Hey Mimi… do you think.. well.. Will they ever be together? Sora and this Tai person? How will they ever find each other?"  
"I don't know- but I like having Sora around. It's like we finally have a family again. Not to mention how much she helps out."  
"Yeah, and I don't need to eat your cooking anymore." Kari laughed.  
"Hey- I know- so I'm not a good cook." Mimi said sticking her nose in the air. Pretending to be mad, but even she couldn't help but giggle at Kari's honest comment.  
"Tenchi be careful!" Sora said as she took the kitchen knife away from the curious boy. He was on his tippie toes- peeking over the counter, trying to see what she was doing.  
"But I want to help." he smiled.  
"That's sweet baby. But I got things under control here." She smiled back. Everyone was amazed at his willingness to help around the house. It made her heart smile as she saw him in the world that was so dark, being so happy and content. He never wanted to leave her side. Tenchi had grown very protective of his mother. It was part of Tai's personality in him, she mused.  
"If you really want to help me- you can go wash and then tell your aunts that dinner is almost ready. So they can come in." She said to her boy.  
"OK!" he said as he quickly hugged her waist and ran out of the house.   
  
He met Mimi and Kari walking out of the garden.  
"Hello Tenchi. Is your mom done with dinner yet?" Kari said seeing the happy youngster.  
"Yep! I'm suppose to get you." He said like it was the most important mission in the world.  
"Well you got us! So why don't we wash up and go inside." Kari added. The little boy took the basket of produce from her hands and carried it to the house.  
"Momma look I helped." He happily said as he entered the house. "Momma? Where are you?" He called out seeing the kitchen was vacant.  
"Where's Sora?" Mimi asked. They heard a shuffle of feet coming from the pantry.  
Tenchi ran in there with a smile on his face. "Momma.. Momma?" He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a solider holding his mother with a knife to her throat. "Momma!"  
"No Tenchi!" She cried. "Stay back." she told him. Mimi and Kari entered and gasped. Several soldiers were raiding their tiny food supplies, and they held Sora as a hostage.  
"What do we have here?" A solider pointed at the small boy who stood looking angry.  
"Please leave him alone." Sora begged. "Do what ever you want to me, but leave my baby alone.please."  
"Oh shut up!" The solider said as he threw Sora away. She fell on the floor. Tenchi ran to the solider but Sora grabbed the little boy before he had gotten himself killed.  
"No baby- it's ok.." She sobbed as she held him tightly. The soldiers took some food and left.  
"Sora are you alright?" Kari asked as she and Mimi came to her side.  
"Those… those… stupid solider!" Mimi fumed.  
"Momma." Tenchi cried as he hugged his mother.  
"Sh.. It's ok. Momma's fine. See? Everything is ok." She rocked the boy in her arms.  
"They're gone- maybe we should all eat some dinner. Come on." Kari said as she helped Sora up. Tenchi clung to her side. The family ate in silence.  
"we're lucky you know. We hardly got attacked like that during the intense fighting." Mimi said breaking the silence.   
"Sora why don't you go to be. You look exhausted." Kari said as she took the empty plates from the table.  
"Come on momma. I'll tuck you in." He said taking her hand and walking her to the small room they shared. Sora laid down on the bed and Tenchi pulled the covers up as he snuggled into her embrace.  
"Goodnight momma." He said as he gave her a kiss.  
"What did I do to deserve a sweetie like you?" She said as she stroked his hair. But he didn't answer her, he was already asleep.  
"Good night baby." She said before she too fell asleep.  
-  
A/N: See Matt wasn't such a bad guy- I hate to pick on him too much, believe it or not he's my third favorite character, aside from Tai and Sora (of course)  
Oh I can see the end of the story coming- never fear- I will not leave you hanging for long- *cough* *review* *cough* what was that? I must be getting a cold ;)  
Anyway- do your part and I'll more than gladly do mine :)  
See you later! 


	9. Finding

Chapter 9  
Hello all- enjoying the story? We're coming to the ending, so I hope you are. Thanks for all the reviews. Chapter nine coming your way now!  
  
I hate disclaimers- don't you get it- I don't own digimon! :)  
  
-  
The war was officially over. The guys had celebrated the night before with a big party. The liquor smell hung in the air the morning after as Tai began to pack up. He had decided he would be going straight for Sora. His superiors wanted to honor him with a banquet in Washington DC. But no, he couldn't waste anymore time. It had been five years. Five years since he had seen her, kissed her, smelt her and touched her. It was the worst torture imaginable… and he couldn't take it anymore.  
"You ready Tai?" TK asked as Joe, Izzy and he walked up to Tai. Their horses were already packed and set to go.  
"You were serious about coming?" Tai said surprised.  
"Of course. We owe you our lives and we're determined to see you get yours back." Joe said as they all mounted their horses.  
"Besides it's dangerous for a single union officer to travel in the south." Izzy added.  
"Alright- come on- and thanks you guys. This means a lot to me." Tai said as they took off from camp.  
  
"So what's the first thing you're going to do when we find her?" TK asked after several hours of riding had passed.  
"Take her in my arms and never let her go. And of course marry her.." Tai smiled in visioning them getting married.  
"I can't wait to meet this girl." Joe said. "You've explained her and described her hundreds of times… I'm curious to meet her in person."  
"You guys will love her." Tai smiled. "She's perfect. Her hair, her smile, her voice, her personality- God I love her!" he sighed.  
The three guys were happy to see this side of Tai. He was finally becoming happy- and they were glad for him. He deserved to be happy.  
  
Their journey South was mostly uneventful- a few unfriendly glances here and there- but they made good time.  
Tai was silent as they rode up to the remains of Sora's childhood home. The property was quiet. There were signs of troops passing by- using the area as a camp- but besides that it looked dead.  
Tai got down and walked over to the graves that stood near the spot the house use to be on. He said his good byes to Sora's father and returned to his friends.  
"We grew up together here." Tai said.  
"It's a nice area." Izzy said. "it would have been breathtaking to see it in it's original condition."  
"Yeah, it was. Oh well. Matt said she's at a small farm up the road from the creek we always played in."  
"It should only take a week at max if we ride." Joe commented.  
"Alright let's find her Tai." The group said.  
-  
  
Sora got up early in the morning like she usually did. Carefully no to wake her sleeping angel, she slid out of be and began to make breakfast. It had become routine for her by now to do this. By the time Mimi, Kari and Tenchi were up breakfast was on the table.  
She found herself in the garden pulling weeds and working on her hands and knees later. Mimi was weaving the and making yarn. Sora was never good at stitching and such- so she opted for the manual labor in the garden. Usually Tenchi was with her, but today he was inside the house working on his lessons. Sora tried with the help of Kari to teach her son reading and writing.  
It was after the noon meal that four men on horse back came with in sight of the house. Sora was in the far fields, oblivious to everything that was about to take place.   
  
Tai's heart was beating rapidly. They ha been to several little farms in the past days but none of them had known anything about Sora. He was about to lose hope. He was emotionally exhausted as he and his friends dismounted.  
Mimi was watching the men carefully from inside the house as they approached.   
"Kari keep Tenchi inside and keep him quiet." Mimi instructed as she straightened her dress and walked outside of the house to meet the union soldiers.  
  
"May I help you gentlemen?" She asked as she summoned all the courage she had. For some reason the man who came up to her looked familiar.  
"Good afternoon ma'am." He said taking off his hat. "I hope you can.. I'm looking for someone actually.. Her name's Sora.. She came this way a few years back with a group of freed slaves and I was hoping you knew where I could find her."  
Mimi was stunned. Never had she thought this day would come. She nodded her head. "She's.. here…" Tai's eyes light up. "She's outback in the garden.." Mimi pointed. "Are… you.. You're Taichi right?" She asked still shocked.  
"I am." he said as he ran off towards the garden.   
  
Mimi stood stunned. She looked over the other soldiers. They were all handsome. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" She asked.  
"That would be lovely miss." A blue haired man said to her.  
"What's going on?" Tenchi asked Kari. "Where did he go?" He kept questioning as he watched the man run off towards the fields. "He's going to hurt momma!" The boy squirmed out of Kari's grasp and ran out the back door.   
  
"Mimi- Tenchi got away." Kari said as Mimi entered followed by three men.  
"Kari it's ok… you won't believe it! He's found her!" Mimi smiled as she hugged Kari.  
"Who? What?"  
"Taichi! Sora's fiancé.. He found her!"  
"Oh my… that's' wonderful." She exclaimed.  
"excuse us gentlemen, this is my sister, Kari." Mimi introduced them.  
"it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.  
"The pleasure is all ours." TK said as he kissed her hand.  
Out in the fields Sora continued her work. It was hot out and she was sweating. Not to mention dirty. Behind her she heard footsteps. She slowly moved towards a small knife that was hidden under the basket. No doubt it was another solider coming to steal some food or at least have a little 'fun' at her expence. She had had enough. This time she would fight back because Tenchi was not here to get in the way.  
As the person drew closer she whirled up to her feet- knife in hand and turned around.  
But the face of the man was something she had not expected.  
  
"Sora.." Came his voice. She froze- knife still in hand.  
"Taichi?… No!" She cried. "No- you're not real. Go away! Quit haunting me! Please stop it." She cried as her knees went weak and she fell to the ground. The knife fell and Tai moved in closer to her.  
He touched her face. Even with the dirt and sweat- she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
"Sora, I'm real.. It's really me.. I've come back for you."  
"I've dreamt this before- you're only a dream." She shook her head away from his touch   
  
Suddenly from out of no where a small cry came out.  
"MOMMA!" Tai didn't know what hit him- but he was knocked on his back. "You leave my mommy alone!" said the little child. "Momma's crying 'cause you're mean!" the boy ran to Sora and hugged her.  
Tai laid there in shock. 'Momma?' He thought. This child was Sora's….  
  
"Baby, no. It's ok." Sora said trying to stop crying.  
"Momma don't cry anymore." Tenchi pleaded with her.  
  
Tai stood to his feet and looked closer at the child. He looked to be four or five years of age… he had Sora's hair color, but besides that Tai thought he was looking at a miniature him. Then it hit hin- this was his child. The product of the night before he left. He wanted to cry. Not only did she have to go through losing everything to a war- but she did so carrying the extra burden of having a child...alone.  
  
"Leave momma alone." Tenchi said holding tightly to his mother as the man came closer.  
"Baby, momma's not crying because she's sad… these are happy tears." She said as she released him. "This man… is very special to me… don't hurt him honey…ok?"  
Tenchi looked up at the man who stood before him. Suddenly shyness took over after he felt the danger was over. His hid behind his mother now.  
"Baby this is Taichi."  
"Hey, he has the same name as me momma. How come?" the boy asked.  
Sora looked at Tai. Shoe couldn't read his expression. 'Would he be mad at her? Would he question being Tenchi's father? Would he still love her?' She questioned herself.  
"Because.. He's you daddy." She said looking into Tai's deep eyes. Tai knelt and took Sora' hand into his own.  
"Daddy? But you said daddy had to go away."  
"Daddy's come home." Tai said. Sora threw herself into his arms- all her questioned were answered. She had no doubt Tai still loved her- he had, after all, traveled here to find her.  
"Daddy?" Tenchi stood in shock. For the first time the boy was silent and still. Then he too began to cry and joined in the hug. Tai hugged his baby boy for the first time. None of them were dry eyed.  
Tenchi grew tried of the hug and began to barrage his new found father with questions.  
"Baby, why don't you go inside the house for a while? Momma needs to talk to daddy for a while."  
"Do I have to? What if he leaves again momma?" Tenchi questioned.  
Sora looked at Tai. "Daddy's never leaving again." Tai said as he ruffled they boy's hair. This seemed to reassure the boy. He kissed his mother's cheek and was about to run off like usual, until he ran over to Tai and gave him a big hug and kiss too. The boy then ran off happily.  
  
"Is he always this hyper?" Tai asked as he pulled Sora close again.   
"Worse usually." She smiled hugging him tighter.  
"I'm so sorry Sora. I… didn't know- oh God it must have been hell, I'm so sorry." He said as he held her.  
"No Tai, it's ok."  
"No it's not- I left you and with a child no less…"  
"It was because of that, that I survived… if I didn't have him, I would have died for sure. And then we would never be together now." She smiled after kissing him. "He's my angel that gave me hope… I named him after you. Taichi Tenchi." She told him.  
"I love you so much Sora." Tai said as he captured her lips with his. The kiss was on of happiness. All the heartache and pain they had suffered was washed away and forgotten. The kiss turned into hundreds,; each one more passionate than the one before.  
"Tai- we both know where this leads." Sora smiled as she found herself lying beneath his muscular frame.  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
"There will be enough of that later, but you have a son you should get to know before we…um… make more." She giggled at his intense look. "Besides Mimi and Kari are probably waiting for an explanation."  
"They have company to keep them occupied." Tai smiled as he continued his assault of kisses.  
  
Some time later Tai walked to the house with Sora holding tightly to his arm. He looked down at her, his eyes full of love. Sora was right- they had their entire future together.  
The couple entered the house and were greeted by five sets of eyes and one excited child.  
Tenchi ran up to Sora. She picked him up and handed him to Tai. Tai held his son with a large smile on his face as the boy wrapped his arms around Tai's neck tightly.  
  
"So this must be Sora." TK said, taking his eyes off Kari, to notice the pretty woman next to Tai.   
"It's good to finally meet you." Izzy said as he stood up.  
"I don't know how to thank you for coming with Taichi… from the little he told me you all must be very close." Sora smiled.  
Mimi and Kari quickly ran to her side and hugged her. They were happy for their friend.  
"Oh Sora I'm so happy for you!" Mimi said brushing away tears.  
"You look perfect together." Kari added. "You must stay here- and for as long as you want to." She offered.  
"Thank you." Tai said. "I really don't know where to begin or even how to thank you for taking care of Sora and my son… l owe you two everything,"  
"Don't worry about it. Sora's done more than her fair share around here- and we're glad to have helped her." Mimi said as she sat down next to Joe again.  
The group talked for a long time after the evening meal. The sun had long set and little Tenchi was sleeping in his father's arms.   
"He's perfect isn't he?" Sora said as she tried to get the messy hair out of the boy's face.  
"Just like his mother." Was Tai's response. Sora blushed. She had almost forgotten Tai's smooth talking side.  
"We better get him off to bed." She said as Tai stood up, still holding the boy.  
"You go off to your room, Kari and I will share the smaller room. There's enough blankets for you to sleep on the floor or there's always the barn, if you'd like." Kari said as she looked to the three men. "The hay might be softer."  
"We'll be fine on the floor. Thanks.: TK smiled at her. The group said their good nights and were off.  
  
"Sora?" Tai said as he laid Tenchi down next to her.  
"What is it Tai? She said as she patted the space near her other side. He then laid down on the bed. She rolled over and faced him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." She smiled. "I'm so glad you came back to me."  
"Sora. I would never left you alone- I died everyday not having you close to me, I never want us to be apart ever again." He pulled her to him kissing her lightly.  
"Neither do I."   
"Sora, let's get married."  
"Oh Taichi, you really want to?  
"More than anything." He whispered.  
"Yes, yes, Yes, yes a thousand times!" She smiled as she yawned. "Sorry."  
"It's ok- we've had a long day. I think we best get some sleep." Tai said as he kissed her good night.  
The newly reunited family slept peacefully together for the first time.  
-  
  
A/N: There's still an epilogue coming- to tie up some loose ends - So keep those reviews coming ;) 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
One year later:  
  
"We're here!" Tai said as he took his hands off Sora's eyes. She opened them only to be stunned. There before her stood a house that looked very similar to the home she had grown up in. There on the porch sat Kari, TK, Mimi, Joe and Izzy. Their faces were all smiles.  
"Taichi… it's perfect." She said as he helped her off their horse. They were on the land she grew up on- so many happy memories came back to her.  
"I'm glad you like it." He said taking her hand and bringing her up to the house.   
From within the house came a very familiar face, along with Tenchi at her side.  
  
"Tilly?" Sora gasped.  
"My baby." Tilly smiled as she went and hugged Sora.  
"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.  
"Well Taichi, here told me about redoing the old place and well with the new addition on the way, I thought the Mrs could use a little help." Tilly smiled.  
Sora blushed and held her stomach, which was now showing a slight sign of a new life growing inside.  
"Happy anniversary my lovely wife." Tai kissed her. "And welcome home." He said as he picked her up. He carried her over the threshold with Tenchi close behind. The family was now home where they belonged with friends and family.  
  
-  
  
A/N:  
  
Hello- yeah that was short and kind of pointless, but I just wanted to end it a little better- I don't know it worked- or what ever… but the main point was that is was a happy ending. Well thanks for all the reviews- I appreciate them all.  
I've got several Taioras in the works right now- so be on the look out for more sugar induced plot lines :D  
That's it for now- Time to blow this joint!  
Review and have a a great day! 


End file.
